


Please Stand By

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Office, Oneshot, Phone Call, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 100-1.000, almost getting caught, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nathalie is on the phone. Gabriel gets a bit impatient.





	Please Stand By

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in such a Gabenath phase rn I’ve got so many ideas, so these will keep on coming.

“Okay, I’ll stand by.” Nathalie said as she wrote down the information on her notebook. It was about a new collection, and they were scheduling meetings with potential buyers. The woman she currently talked with, currently looked through her own calendar, to book a meeting.

Gabriel sat on the other side of the desk, a bit impatient. Not just about scheduling the meeting, but Nathalie. This was the last thing they would do for the day, and he could barely wait until the call was over, and Nathalie would be his. All her delicate curves, running his fingers through her hair, kissing her. The tension was too much, and just sitting there, Nathalie in front of him, was a pain. Especially since this seemed to be a long call. So he moved, getting out of his chair, crawling under the desk, spreading Nathalie’s legs wide, causing the woman to whimper, and quickly put her free hand over her mouth to disguise the sound. She blushed, mouthing Gabriel’s name, pointing at the phone, reminding him that she was in a call.

He continued anyway.

As Nathalie’s legs were spread apart, he unbuckled her belt, and removed her pants, exposing her delicate legs. She was wearing lingerie, designed by Gabriel himself. Removing things he had made himself from Nathalie was a thrill.

He stroked her tight, causing her to whimper once more, but shielded her mouth. She was red from the blushing, yet wouldn’t stop Gabriel, this was, thrilling to say the least.

Just as he removed her panties, exposing her pink labia and clit, Nathalie gave a startled sound.

“Okay, you’re back. When is your boss available for an appointment?”

Oh, this would be interesting. Gabriel smirked. He moved his fingers towards her sex, touching her clit, moving his finger around in circles while pressing lightly, just as he knew Nathalie liked it. His other finger carefully entered her warm and tight opening. Nathalie groaned.

“I’m… afraid mr Agreste… is booked Monday the third next... mo...month. Yeah...eh, of course. Take… your time.”

Nathalie had a hard time controlling herself, as the secretary once again looked through her calendar, still on the phone with a very embarrassed Nathalie. The secretary though, had no idea about what was going on at the other end.

Just hearing her delicate whimpers was almost too much for Gabriel, but he removed his fingers, and pressed a kiss onto her clit, lightly sucking it for a few seconds. Then, he explored her labia, sliding his tongue inside of her, moving in a slow and unpredictable rhythm, beginning to service her. He enjoyed every bit of it, the metallic taste of her warm love juices, the way she tried so hard to not whimper, it was thrilling, nothing like the ordinary. He wanted to please her until she went insane, whispering his name.

“I think that… slot is… open. Let… me double check.”

He saw how Nathalie bit her lower lip, as she looked through her own calendar. He never stopped, and manage to hit an extra sensitive spot with his tongue, causing Nathalie to let out her loudest whimper yet, followed by a loss of breath.

“Sir…”

Gabriel immediately froze as he realized Nathalie had said that out loud, while on the phone. He saw her red face, but thankfully saved it.

“Sir, we’re just… about to book a meeting, now that… you’re here yourself… would Wednesday the... fifth next month fit?”

Gabriel immediately knew what she meant, she pretended that he had just entered the room. So for a moment, he removed his tongue from Nathalie, and looked up, speaking with a loud voice to he heard.

“Yes Nathalie, please book the meeting.”

“Yes sir. Okay, we’re all set. Call again if you need more information, we’ll send your boss an email about our planned meeting. Goodbye.”

The call ended, and she immediately put the phone down, looking at Gabriel, her lover still under the desk.

“Sir, that was awfully close, wasn’t it? You seemed really impatient, couldn’t wait five more minutes I see. Almost got us caught while on the phone.”

“Well, the way you acted, was out of the ordinary.”

“Well, you’re making me blush, but if you’re trying to seduce me, remember that I’m in charge tonight after your little stunt, I think you owe me an orgasm sir, or Gabriel, since I’m done for today.”

Another smirk spread on Gabriel’s face, he loved it when Nathalie called him by his name.

“Well Nathalie, anything for you.”


End file.
